Obsesión
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Porque todo hijo quiere ser el mejor para su madre; sólo que para Ayato, Cordelia le había colocado ese objetivo como lo primordial en su vida. Ayato haría lo que sea por cumplir los deseos de su madre y así poder verla feliz.


**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí traigo una pequeña idea que quería plasmar desde hace tiempo... Espero les guste este pequeño One-Shot sobre Ayato. Como recomendación podrían leer este One-Shot con la canción "My Obsession de Cinema Bizarre" :3 Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Obsesión**

Se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca exclusiva que tenían en su gran hogar; cansado, no podía resistir mucho tiempo el sueño que lo aturdía. Cuando casi se queda dormido sintió como el lápiz que sostenía cayó al piso sonando hasta detenerse; sobresaltó ante eso y se dio pequeños golpes en sus mejillas para despertar; no podía detenerse, no ahora. Mucho menos cuando su madre llegaría a preguntarle todo lo que había estudiado hasta ahora.

Él, Ayato, aquél pequeño de apena unos 8 años había sido elegido por su madre, Cordelia para ser el futuro heredero del Rey Vampiro, quien era su padre. La pregunta que siempre sostenía Ayato era: ¿Por qué él? ¿No podía ser Laito o Kanato? ¿Por qué Cordelia lo había elegido exclusivamente a él? A Ayato le gustaba pensar que su madre lo quería más que a sus otros dos hermanos; y por eso lo había elegido a él.

Y como su hijo, quería cumplir todo lo que su madre pidiera.

Sintió como la puerta se abrió y recordó el dichoso lápiz que se había caído, rápidamente fue en su búsqueda.

—Ayato, ¿no deberías estar estudiando? — La voz de su madre fue oída por él justamente cuando tomo el lápiz.

Se levantó con el lápiz ya en su mano y con algo de vergüenza la miró — Eso hacía… sólo que mi lápiz se había caído.

—Ya veremos que tanto has estudiado.

Ayato asintió con una sonrisa — ¡Ya verás que todo este tiempo no ha sido en vano!

Los minutos pasaron y Cordelia se veía sonriente, a Ayato le gustaba verla así, lo hacía sentir feliz — Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, quiero que sigas así, te has ganado un descanso — Ayato sonrió más ante sus palabras, no había defraudado a su madre, no había nada mejor que eso.

Ni por fin poder descansar de tanto estudiar lo era.

* * *

Los días pasaban y eran normales para Ayato, lleno de libros, después de semanas empezó a desesperarse un poco, meses después empezó a divagar ¿Cuándo llegaría a ser el mejor para Cordelia?

No podía ni jugar con sus hermanos, ellos nunca les había caído mal, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos y dormir juntos. Le gustaba ser el héroe de Kanato a la hora de jugar a rescatar a la princesa, donde el villano era Laito. A la hora de dormir siempre era Laito quien dormía en el medio después de largas discusiones con Ayato donde a la final perdía por ser el menor de los tres.

Pero a medida pasaba el tiempo, Ayato dejó de estar tanto tiempo con sus hermanos como antes. Empezando a serles indiferente, cada uno creciendo por su propio lado.

Ayato sufría en silencio, pero intentaba ser positivo y seguir sonriendo, para él su vida seguía teniendo sentido, ser el mejor era su meta aún; y algún día tendría un gran castillo donde podría vivir feliz con su madre y sus hermanos.

¿Su padre? Para Ayato no era nada más que un hombre despreciable, que hacía sentir mal a su madre. Pero no sabía porque aun así, cuando Karl llegaba de visita, ella salía corriendo a sus brazos. Para luego cuando se iba, se veía sólo soledad en la mirada de Cordelia.

Una soledad que Ayato quería desaparecer. Él la haría sonreír, seguiría esforzándose por esa razón.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Cordelia sigue tratándolo de esa manera tan cruel cuando no sale todo a la perfección? ¿Por qué lo tiraría a un lago sabiendo que no sabe nadar? Ayato no lo entendía… Si él había pensado que era el hijo más querido por ella, que había sido elegido para ser el mejor por esa razón ¿por qué tenía que castigarlo por no hacer las cosas bien? Todo lo que él quería, todo lo que él deseaba era que su madre le demostrara el amor que le tenía como hijo. Sin sus hermanos y con su madre sólo demostrándole desprecio con los castigos que llevaba, Ayato se sentía solo.

* * *

Una noche, dormía junto a sus hermanos—ni recuerda como terminaron en eso, ya que llevaban tiempo sin dormir juntos—. Ayato simulando unos 11 años de edad—los vampiros engañan—, había empezado a tener el sueño un poco más ligero que antes por ende lo había despertado cierto ruido de la puerta al abrirse, entreabrió los ojos y vio una silueta salir y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, no logró ver quien era pero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que la persona quien dormía a su lado no se encontraba, Laito se había ido.

Ayato se levantó también se la cama, dejando a Kanato dormir solo junto a su Teddy—lo más probable ni los extrañaría—se destinó a salir a buscar a Laito, porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado el pelirrojo seguía queriendo a sus hermanos, y tenía la esperanza de que pronto podrían volver a jugar juntos, sería su héroe y desaparecería la gran distancia que había estado creciendo entre ellos.

Con despacho, caminaba por toda la mansión en busca de su hermano ¿Dónde rayos de había metido? Minutos atrás pensaba que había ido al baño o por algo de comer, pero ni en los 10 baños, ni en la cocina se encontraba. Cuando se dio cuenta empezó a escuchar ciertos ruidos, empezó a seguir aquéllos ruidos dándose cuenta que se escuchaban en la habitación de su madre, la puerta estaba entreabierta y ahí los vio, en pleno acto sexual, Cordelia y Laito disfrutaban de su momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, empezó a sudar, quería gritar ¿desde cuándo Laito, su hermano mayor tenía sexo con su madre? Era enfermo, lo considerable enfermo y asqueroso.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué no era enfermo en su familia? Su padre con tres mujeres, su madre con diferentes amantes cada semana, sus hermanos cada vez adquiriendo personalidades más retorcidas—sin mencionar las personalidades que estarían adquiriendo sus otros tres medio hermanos restantes—.

Todo era enfermo.

Hasta su obsesión por ser el mejor lo empezaba a enfermar.

Quería vomitar, pero solo salió de allí corriendo, sabía que no le prestarían atención estando en lo suyo. Corrió hasta que se cansó y se sentó afuera, justo en las escaleras que daban al jardín.

De un momento a otro, todo el amor que había tenido murió hacia Cordelia.

Ella no sufría, ella sólo era una desgraciada como su padre. Una mujer que sólo había torturado a sus tres hijos de diferentes maneras, a sus tres hijos que sin importar cuantos hombres pasaran por su vida, sus hijos la hubieran querido más que cualquiera de ellos.

Una mujer que sólo merecía morir.

Apretó los puños y empezó a sollozar.

La odiaba, realmente la odiaba. Pero por un segundo logró pensar, que el lugar que Laito tenía en el espacio de Cordelia era mejor que el que Kanato y él tenían.

Porque dentro de él había algo que lo hacía desear esas caricias y atención. Sentir que era querido por su madre.

Pero, ¿qué era realmente amar? Ayato pensó que su definición de querer había estado errada durante mucho tiempo y que él realmente nunca había sido querido.

Levantó la mirada llena de rencor, si Cordelia quería que él fuera el mejor, lo sería; claro, sería más fuerte y se desharía de su perdición. Aunque eso tardara años en realizarse.

* * *

Los años pasaron, Ayato empezó a vivir varios años con su padre y con sus demás hermanos—más tortura, castigos, traumas—. La razón de ello es porque Karl había descubierto el incesto cometido por Cordelia y Laito, algo inaudito, primero había encerrado a Laito en un calabozo para luego llevárselo con él y sus demás hermanos. Ahora, después de años aparentando sus 15 años había vuelto con su madre, no era ya un niño, había adquirido la suficiente experiencia, no lo temía a ella, nunca más temería a sus castigos, él sería quien castigara a las personas que no lo obedezcan a él.

Los primeros días eran como si los años que había pasado a Cordelia no le habían importado, no los abrazó, nada. Sólo escuchó como se quejaba de lo basura que era como hijo, como no servía ni para conseguir ser el heredero de Karl.

Esas quejas, realmente no le importaban a Ayato.

Ésa misma noche decidió adentrarse a su habitación y ahí la encontró cepillando su lacio y largos cabellos, ella volteó y lo observó con una expresión enojada—tal parece que esperaba a alguien más—.

—¿Buscas algo? Porque aquí no hay nada para ti — Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a él.

Ayato cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella — ¿Realmente me desprecias tanto? — Le preguntó con frialdad.

—Eres lo peor que le pudo pasar a mi vida, Kanato me canta, Laito es bueno en la cama ¿y tú? Sólo un bueno para nada — Dijo descaradamente, sin vergüenza alguna, ella misma sabía que Ayato estaba enterado de sus aventuras con Laito porque aquél día logró verlo con la puerta entreabierta.

—¡Cállate! — Ayato perdió la paciencia y el control sobre su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró sobre la cama quedando encima de ella.

Cordelia lo miraba con una sonrisa, sin miedo alguno — ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? Ayato, sabes muy bien que no puedes hacerlo — Dijo con voz juguetona — Yo sé que todo ese odio es sólo deseo por tenerme completa para ti — Ella dirigió sus manos hasta su rostro, haciendo sentir nervioso a Ayato — Y puedes hacerlo, puedo ser solo tuya — Estaba perdiendo el control más que todo al sentir el acercamiento de Cordelia, cuando se dio cuenta estaba besándola, dejándose llevar por completo por ella.

Él la amaba y la odiaba a la vez.

Varios gemidos empezaron a oírse de ambos, Ayato empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con una de sus manos y con la otra sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, un cuchillo.

Era más el deseo por deshacerse de ella que de tenerla.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo — Sin dudarlo dos veces, clavó el cuchillo en su estómago, Cordelia gimió de dolor.

—¿Q-qué haces…? — Cuando se dio cuenta, Cordelia al mirar su estómago estaba lleno de sangre. Gritó de terror, porque aquélla arma blanca era especial para matar vampiros ¿dónde lo habría conseguido? No había tiempo de pensar en eso.

Ayato empezó a reír un poco, Cordelia lo miró con miedo y eso a él le gustaba.

Tenerla cautiva le gustaba, donde él tenía el control y jugaba con ella como quisiera; así como ella jugaba con sus hijos y con sus amantes.

Ella lo empujó como pudo y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando sangre por todo lugar donde pasaba.

Ayato había manchado su ropa favorita con su sangre, una sangre que probó y como ella lo había obsesionado años atrás, su sangre lo volvía a hacer.

Deliciosa, perfecta, eso era.

Una verdadera lástima que esa sangre se perdiera ahora que desaparecería de su vista y de su vida para siempre.

Pensaba succionarla toda por completo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Laito la había tirado del balcón y Kanato había quemado el cuerpo de su madre, no dejando rastro alguno, ni de sus cenizas.

Y ahí estaba parado, observando cómo había quedado el jardín donde cayó su madre ¿cómo se había visto en ese entonces? Hermosa, fue lo que pensó, su madre siempre había sido hermosa por fuera, pero una persona horrible por dentro. Pero muerta, con un cuerpo completamente vacío y sin personalidad seguramente se veía perfecta.

¿Había hecho lo correcto? En su mente lo había hecho, él pensaba que deshacerse de la mujer que había hecho imposible su vida era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo; lo había vuelto tan egoísta, tan lleno de oscuridad.

Aquél Ayato que fue de niño, un chico sonriente y lleno de esperanza, no volvería.

Ésa noche en la que Cordelia había muerto, sería la última vez que lloraría.

* * *

 **Fin, espero de verdad les haya gustado éste pequeño One-Shot, desde hace tiempo quería escribirlo y adentrarme más a los sentimientos de Ayato hacia Cordelia** **—desde que vi un AMV de ellos dos con la misma canción que les recomendé al inicio** **—** **, desde mi punto de vista pienso que si la quería y confundió muchas cosas con el deseo** **—por eso llega a la** **obsesión razón por la cual se dejó llevar hasta entrar en razón y apuñalarla—. Era una especie de amor/odio después de todo lo que le hizo haciendo que se volviera como es ahora** **. Se agradecen los reviews, sugerencias, críticas, mientras sea con respeto :3 sin más que decir ¡nos leemos luego!**


End file.
